


A Cold Night in St. Petersburg

by KaylaBellissima



Series: "One Shots" and "What Ifs?" [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Phichit Mention, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBellissima/pseuds/KaylaBellissima
Summary: Yuuri comes home from a nice walk with Makkachin to sloppily make out with his fiance.  What more could you want?





	

The brisk winds and already cold temperature of St. Petersburg were still throwing Yuuri for a loop some weeks after moving.  Light snow swirled around him, melting just after hitting the ground.  Pulling up the lapels of his coat, he readjusted the dog leash in his hand and quickened the pace of his walk back home. _Home._ It was still mind boggling to consider a place so far away from Hasetsu, home.  Makkachin trotted leisurely beside him as they rounded the corner, finally getting the apartment complex in their sights.

 

“We’re almost there Makka! See the building?” He said as he pointed.  The dog elicited an excited bark in response, tugging at the leash in the attempt to get inside faster.  “Oh, you want to see Papa don’t you?”  Another bark.  Yuuri laughed as he opened the door and ushered the dog inside.

 

The elevator ride gave Yuuri the chance to check social media for the first time that day.  Scrolling through picture after picture filled the monotony of the slow ascent to the apartment.

 

“Oh, looks like Phichit is having fun, doesn’t it Makka?” Yuuri said smiling.  He turned the phone screen towards the dog, who sniffed it and resumed the more interesting activity of scratching behind the ears.  Phichit was laughing at the corner of the photo while Leo and Guang-Hong had their arms around each other during an intense karaoke moment.  Yuuri gave the screen a double-tap just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. 

 

The apartment was quiet as Yuuri dropped off his keys at the door and unleashed Makkachin.  The dog quickly ran the couch and began what seemed to be mandatory nesting before settling upside down on the couch, finally comfortable.

 

“Are you sleeping there tonight buddy?” Yuuri said as he removed his coat and placed it on its respective hook.  Makkachin yawned in agreement which made Yuuri chuckle.  Peeling off other unnecessary clothing like socks, pants, and a hoodie, he made his way to the bed and set his glasses on the night stand.  Victor was already asleep, which was a good indication as to why the apartment was so quiet.  Before he could settle in, Yuuri noticed that one of Victor’s favorite candles was burning and quickly set to blow out the flame.  Its warm scent filled the room as the small plume of smoke billowed lightly after the flame was doused.  Getting under the covers Yuuri snuggled close to his fiancé, leaving a small kiss on his cheek.  Victor stirred lightly, throwing an arm over Yuuri as he resettled himself on the pillow.

 

Yuuri felt the warmth emanating from his fiancé from being under the covers for so long and hummed contentedly to himself.  He peppered Victor’s face with light kisses and brushed silver hair from his lover’s face.  Slowly, a smile passed over Victor’s face as he inhaled deeply and stretched to wrap his arms around Yuuri.

 

“You’re back.”

 

“You’re so warm.” Yuuri said running soft caresses down Victor’s cheek.  Yuuri felt heat rising off of Victor’s face as he traced little patterns over the smooth skin there.  The slight pull of a five o’clock shadow prickled against Yuuri’s fingertips as he doted on his fiancé.  Their legs tangled together as Victor left a light kiss on Yuuri’s lips.  His smile widened as he brushed black hair from Yuuri’s face.

 

“Was Makkachin a good boy on your walk?”

 

“He was very good.  Never left my side and was very sweet to some drunk girls who started crying because there was a fluffy dog.” Yuuri said grinning widely at the memory. 

 

 ***

They had been coming towards Yuuri, presumably on their way home after a particularly good night out.  They were hanging onto each other for dear life, seemingly having refused to take off ridiculously high heels despite how wobbly they were.

 

“No really it’s an aesthetic I’m not taking them off!” The shorter one said.  Her friend laughed loudly.

 

“Ok fine! We’ll keep them on, but if we fall I’m blaming you.”  Things progressed from there as they noticed Makkachin.  They were apparently sober enough, or just naturally nice enough to ask before they pet him.  Makka was more than happy enough to give them kisses and let them cry into his fur over how soft he was and how he was such a good boy.  Yuuri had the feeling that if Makkachin had any kind of ego, it would be severely inflated for at least a few days.

 ***

 

“How drunk were they?” Victor asked with an interested grin.

 

“I have no idea, but they were sweet.”

 

“Did you film it?”

  
“Nah, I’m not Phichit.” Yuuri said casually, running his hand through silver hair.

 

“How is Phichit?” Victor asked before kissing Yuuri’s nose lightly.

 

“Good.  Leo and Guang-Hong apparently paid him a visit and they were doing karaoke tonight.” Yuuri said easily.

 

“Oh that sounds nice.  It also sounds like a very Phichit thing to do.” Victor said as he played with Yuuri’s hair in turn.

 

“That’s very true.  Although, we have more important things to talk about.” Victor quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh, is that true _dorogoy_?”

 

“Yes, like how you’re not kissing me right now, _Vitya_.” Yuuri tried to mask the blush on his face only to see Victor return it in kind.  Yuuri ran his leg up the length of Victor’s and pulled them closer together.

 

It was hard to say who kissed who, but it was soft and warm all the same.  Victor tilted slightly so their foreheads were touching.  “You smell like snow” he said in a husky voice.  Yuuri quickly shifted so they were kissing again.  Small quick kisses as they caressed each others hair and face, long and languid kisses as they tangled together even further.  Hands touching and gliding over clothing that didn’t need to be there.  It became painfully obvious that Victor did _not_ like that Yuuri still had clothes on.  Victor’s grabbing hands to remove what he deemed unnecessary sleepwear were desperate and cloying.  Yuuri giggled at his fiancé’s impatience as he quickly discarded his remaining clothing as well as Victor’s, their skin pleasantly warm under the safety of the covers.

 

Yuuri ran his tongue along the inside of Victor’s lower lip and was rewarded with immediate entry and a delicious moan.  Their kisses grew hotter and heavier as their hands became more exploratory.  Yuuri moved hands from Victor’s hair slowly trailing light touches down his lover’s face until it rested at the beating of the rapid pulse in Victor’s neck.  Yuuri broke the kiss and let his lips drag across Victor’s skin before it finally met his own hand.  Moving his hand down Victor’s chest, he sucked at Victor’s neck and felt the strong pressure of hands encircling his back and pulling him close.  Yuuri extricated himself from Victor’s grasp and heard a soft whine in protest.  Quickly enough, Yuuri had repositioned himself to grind their hips together.  Skin on skin, they ground together looking for any semblance of friction and relief.  Yuuri’s hands ghosted over Victor’s sides down towards his thighs inducing a sigh that made Yuuri throb with satisfaction.

 

“Oh _Yuuri_.” Victor moaned in a low voice.  “You don’t know what you do to me. You’re so lovely; so beautiful.” Victor’s compliments never ceased to stir something in Yuuri, and this time was no different.  Only now, he intended to return the favor.

 

“You taste so good Vitya.” Yuuri whispered it against the skin of the neck in front of him.  He could feel Victor shudder next to him as he nibbled lightly at the skin there.  It was growing more and more obvious to Yuuri that Victor was getting _very_ aroused.  They were starting to get sloppy and groping anything they could find.  He giggled mischievously in his head as he ran his hands up to press against Victor’s chest, lightly pushing him away so Yuuri could readjust and peck already swollen lips. 

 

“But…”  Yuuri gave Victor a knowing look that said ‘ _not right now.’_ The look that met his was the fake watery eyes Yuuri saw every time Yurio rejected Victor’s affections.

 

“ _Yuuuuuuuuuuuriiii!”_ Victor whined resting his face in the crook of his fiancé’s neck.  “You wound me so severely _kotyonok._ ” His embrace became less heated and possessive, and more warm and relaxed.  Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle at the state of him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you in the morning.  That walk took more out of me that I’d like to admit.”  Yuuri planted a kiss in Victor’s hair and settled against him.

 

“I’ll be holding you to that.” Victor said groggily.  Apparently Yuuri wasn’t the _only_ one who was tired.  They slowly drifted in each other’s embrace into the listlessness of deep sleep.  Yuuri didn’t dream of much, his mind just floated around like he was daydreaming.  His thoughts flitted over various things as he finally had the time to think.  He drifted over possible routines and lingered on the high that followed his silver medal win at the Grand Prix Final only weeks ago.  The reassurance of Victor’s embrace as he said he wanted to keep trying.  The sarcasm in Mari’s voice when she said she was surprised Yuuri wanted to leave for St. Petersburg once the competition was over.  The easy but bittersweet smile on his mother’s face when she said goodbye and handed over the last of the few boxes Yuuri was taking to Russia.  The knowing looks from Takeshi and Yuuko when they saw the matching golden rings properly for the first time as they said goodbye at the airport.  The aggressive handoff of a warm bag of piroshkies when he saw Yurio for the first time since the Grand Prix.

 

 ***

“What’s this?” Yuuri said looking down at the brown paper bag.

 

“Katsudon piroshkies.  Welcome to Russia, or whatever.  I don’t care.” Yurio said before walking away.  Yuuri opened the bag to find warm and delicious smelling food waiting for him.

 

“Thanks Yurio!” He called after the slight blond boy.

 

“That’s not my name pork cutlet bowl!” Yurio retorted as he walked away, more quickly this time.

 ***

 

Yuuri could not believe the good fortune that had surrounded him in the past few months.  Sure there were highs and lows, but Yuuri knew that the highs were even better because he could appreciate them to the fullest.  He was brought out of his fog of endless memories by soft kisses across his face.  _Hmm, this seems familiar._

 

Yuuri opened his eyes to see his fiancé hovering over him with luminous eyes and a Cheshire grin. 

 

“Good morning Yuuri.  I believe we have business to attend to.”

 

“Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?” Yuuri said smiling wide.  They dissolved into giggling kisses which quickly grew to be much more, and finally broke in the new bed frame like they’d been wanting to for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other works! :)
> 
> PS I've made a few adjustments to this since initially posting it! Hopefully the steamy bits are a little more satisfying ;)


End file.
